Fyrion Llokhartt
Fyrion Llokhartt is a bounter hunter who resides in Technotropolis along with his best friends, Phoebe Strider and Diesel Winters, who work along side him. Background Fyrion and his bounter hunter crew originally lived on a planet called Otherworld, a largely quaint planet steeped in gothic tradtions. Within the past half a century however Otherworld has been putting together a space program of sorts to try and spread its influence into the stars. Fyrion Llokhartt and his childhood friends, Phoebe Strider﻿ and Diesel Winters, ended up as the crew members of one of Otherworld's slightly more ill-fated experimental space craft. Their space craft, Xyphen 5, entered a bad orbit around Otherworld due to parts breaking off during launch and was eventually flung away from their homeworld at perilously high speeds. After several months of surviving in space on limited supplies in a ship that could break up at any second, they finally saw a planet and vectored their stricken craft towards it. After an intense period of thinking they were going to burn to death on entry they finally landed in the ocean just outside Akupara Island. They survived the crash both conscious and unharmed. Unfortunately they also landed with a loud bang which very quickly summoned an Akuparian sea monster to their crash site. None of them remember what happened next but Fyrion woke up in a Technotropolis hospital (at this point Fyrion was unaware that he had drifted half way around the world unconscious on a piece of spaceship wreck...) Although unharmed he had been split up from Phoebe and Diesel amidst the monster attack. He also had no money or means to survive on this strange new world. In a bid to find Phoebe and Diesel he joined the Power & Tech (PT) bounty hunter division. This also gave him a means to live until he did find his friends and escaped the planet. Eventually he was reunited with Phoebe and Diesel. Unfortunately for all of them Fyrion had found Phoebe amongst the Workers Liberation Army and he found Diesel as a Technotropolis underground gangster. Since both of these are considered enemies of the Technotropolis state they were forced to flee the city. Now wanted by the Technotropolis government and PT; Fyrion Llokhartt, Phoebe Strider and Diesel Winters live life as free lance bounter hunters - taking contracts from anyone and everyone. Personality As a young boy Fyrion was very chatty and social. He was the loud member of his group of friends. Not necessarily the "cool" one but very much a valued member of his tightly knit friendship group. He had a fairly large group of friends but had particularly special friendships with Phoebe and Diesel. He maintained this easy going attitude right up to the flight of Xyphen 5. The events which followed changed him. Having had the traumatic experience of both a spaceship crash and a giant sea monster attack in a very short space of time along with being split up from the people that mean the most to him made him into a very insecure person. Unlike his﻿ former self he keeps very much to his self and only talks when necessary. To combat this image he puts on a tough guy persona in a desperate bid to throw people off. He's also grown stronger in a way since he's now able to detach himself from people and things that are important to him to avoid himself any further distress. Apirations: *Despite being friends with Phoebe for a very long time, they are in no way in love. Fyrion however is now quite anxious to find himself somebody to love. *To become his former self... Character Flaws: *Refusal to talk for the sake of fun *Since his escapade involving Xyphen 5 he's become slightly anti-social. Thankfully Diesel and Phoebe understand him enough to accept this but it makes befriending Fyrion hard. It also makes it harder for him to meet the girl he aspires to meet. Likes: *His freedom *Earning an apparently honest buck... *The company of his friends Dislikes: *Isolation *Loose women *People challenging him Strengths: *Excellent combatant *Superb survival artist Weaknesses: *People (especially women) *Is far from good at socialising Beliefs: *He doesn't really have beliefs of a conventional sort. No faith or religion. "There's no such thing as luck" - Fyrion's own words. If you were to ask him is the glass half full or half empty (are you happy or unhappy) he would probably respond by smirking and saying "It doesn't really matter how full it is. At the end of the day it all comes down to how big the glass is and I don't think it's big enough...." Wants: *To meet some kind of ideal girl that he fantasizes about... *To get Xyphen 5 back, make it air/space worthy and get off this rock... Fears: *Losing his friends... *Being alone for the rest of his life... Alignment: *Chaotic Neutral Appearance At the time of the flight of Xyphen 5 Fyrion﻿ was 20 years old and had been in Otherworld's space program for a year (they were in dire need of test pilots)... He's now 23 but looks closer to a man of mid to late 20's because of a combination of mental stress from the Xyphen crash/monster attack and mental stress partly due to the previous two reasons but also because of the long space flight which he endured with little food and his time on his own. Adding to his older appearance is his facial hair, although he does keep this as long stubble rather than a full beard. Despite looking older than he is his facial features are strong and striking and his head sports a lot of dark brown curled hair. His eyes are also a deep dark brown which nearly borderlines black, eye's which Fyrion's been told you can get lost in. Despite having lived in Technotropolis for a couple of years he never really took to their dress sense. His clothing looks old and worn because they are the same clothes that came with him from Otherworld which he has maintained over several years. He wears a hooded grey top covered in zips over which he wears another top which is also hooded and covered in zips but also features numerous pockets and armour pads. Both tops are sleeveless so he wears large metal gauntlets to protect his hands and arms in combat. His bag, which he carries on his back, features a single strap which has a short red cape at the top of the strap. His trousers are black and are also covered in pockets, buckles and zips. Over his knees they are torn. Over his feet he wears large armoured boots. Goals Fyrion and his crew want to earn a sufficient amount of cash to go back to Akupara to recover﻿ Zyphen 5. Having been in the highly advanced nation of Technotropolis for some time now, they have a pretty reasonable idea of how to put it back together and launch it in a way that means it won't break. This is Fyrion's primary goal. Despite having been away from Otherworld for some time now he's not given up hope on finding his mysterious girl and since he has been stuck on a foreign planet he figured he might as well look for the girl there. Weaponry Fyrion has always carried a weapon with him since he was very young. Whilst Otherworld isn't dangerous to the extent that somewhere like Akupara is, it still has some pretty hostile wildlife which can be dangerous if not handled with appropriately. Otherworld, with its gothic tradtion, still uses classic weapons in favour of guns and energy weapons dispite having discovered both long ago. Fyrion, who likes to think of himself as a man of tradition, carries with him a large and ornately decorated sword which is something of a hybrid between a large katana, a broadsword and a sabre. For his job as a bounty hunter he also carries around with him grenades, smoke bombs and sleeping gas.﻿ Category:Characters